Memories of Happier Days
by oakalpha
Summary: Les mémoires des jours heureux où leur indifférence de la vie future ne les gênait pas, que les moeurs de leur adolescence n'était pas là pour tout perturbé ,Et que leur amour incontesté était déjà présent le jour où ils ont eu 9 ans... JongKey - SHINee.


**__Voilà un tout petit One-Shot pour vous faire patienter en attendant la suite de 'Empty', cette histoire m'est venue comme ça! Par magie! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_  
>Bonne Lecture!<em>**

* * *

><p><em>C'était un jour d'été où la chaleur ce faisait palpable, une chaleur tellement atroce que rare était ceux qui sortaient de chez eux, ne serais-ce que pour aller chercher le courrier, si bien que celui-ci s'entassait, sans que le propriétaire ne s'en aperçoive…<em>  
><em>Cette histoire ne débute pas au moment où j'écris, non non … Malgré que je pourrais la raconter maintenant, mais ce serais dévoiler l'histoire en elle-même. Cette histoire est toujours en cours au moment où je vous écris… C'est dans un petit appartement d'étudiants de Séoul que cette partie de leur histoire débute. Une histoire qui commença il y a déjà 15 longues années.<br>JongHyun & KiBum, deux étudiants, l'un en marketing, l'autre en art appliqués. C'est lors d'une journée de vacances que l'un des deux, ayant entreprit un ménage fort difficile de l'appartement où ils vivaient tous les deux, retrouva un vieux livre de photos, pas n'importe quel photo ! L'album photo qui contenait toute sa jeunesse passée avec JongHyun, de ses 9 ans, à ses 24 ans.  
>Il avait mit l'album sur la table, en attendant que son ménage soit fait. Il était seul cet après-midi, son amant étant partit voir sa mère qui était à l'hôpital pour des examens tout à fait normaux à son âge déjà avancé. L'Horloge tourna bien plus vite que ce que le petit châtain avait lui-même imaginé. Il se retrouva vite au sol avec l'album dans les mains, il aurait pu attendre JongHyun, mais, cet album l'appelait plus qu'autre chose. KiBum ouvrit le livre et y découvrit une phrase qu'il avait écrit lorsqu'il acheta le livre : ' <em>_Memories of__ Happier __Days__'. Ce titre résumait l'entière totalité du livre, sans aucun accros ni même de fausse note.  
>Avant même qu'il n'est pu tourner la page suivante, son compagnon rentra, exténué. C'est avec un regard complètement fatigué qu'il chercha KiBum :<br>_

**' _KiBummie, t'es où ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui démontrait parfaitement sa fatigue.  
>- Salon ! Cria le concerné de la place où il était, attendant sagement que son compagnon arrive.<br>- Qu'est ce que tu traficote par terre ? Questionna JongHyun, visiblement étonné de voir son meilleur ami par terre, un bouquin en main.  
>- Sa ! S'exclama-t-il en désignant l'album, viens voir !'<em>**

_JongHyun s'installa à côté de son ami et regarda la couverture de l'album, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu un tel livre de toute sa vie. Il finit par demander, complètement abasourdi :_

**' _C'est quoi ? Des photos de quand t'étais bébé ?  
><em>_-__ Non ! Des photos qui relate toute notre histoire, depuis le début, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
><em>_- Ces photos là ne sont pas dans des cadres ?  
><em>_- Eh bien, si... Donc il doit y en avoir depuis le début jusqu'au début de la fac'. '_**

_JongHyun acquiesça et regarde KiBUm tourné la première page. C'était une photo prise peu après leur rencontre, à l'époque, KiBum était déjà fan de photographie. Ils étaient tous les deux devant l'appartement devant lequel JongHyun venait d'emménager, et c'était le même que celui de KiBum. On voyait au loin, près de la porte d'entré, les deux mères discutées, elles semblaient déjà bien s'entendre à l'époque. JongHyun esquissa un sourire, les souvenirs du jour où il avait rencontré KiBummie revenant petit à petit. _

**' _Tu te souviens ? demanda KiBum, le sourire au lèvres.  
>- Je me souviens, c'était il y a 15 ans…<br>- Exact, et quoi d'autre?  
>- On s'est rencontré.<br>- Mais encore?  
>- Tu pleurais !<br>- N'importe quoi ...  
>- Si ! Tu pleurais Kibum !<br>- Ok, je pleurais.  
>- Tu te souviens pourquoi?<br>- Mes parents divorçaient.  
>- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?<br>- Tu m'as donné une perle que tu avais trouvée au sol.  
>- Exact ! Et depuis, on est meilleur ami !<br>- Eh ouais.__'_**

_Sur la page adjacente __à celle de la photo devant l'immeuble, il y en avait une de JongHyun et de sa mère près d'une balançoire. KiBum devait prendre la photo à se moment là. Il tourna une nouvelle page, c'était celle de leur rentrée scolaire. C'était leur avant dernière année avant le collège, ils portaient leur imperméable jaune canaris ainsi que leurs sac-à-dos démodé noir. Ils faisaient le signe de victoire, 'V', avec leurs doigts. Rien qu'en regardant la photo, on pouvait revoir la scène, une scène totalement innocente. Sur la page d'à côté, une photo de KiBum avec son chat, cette fois, dans l'appartement de sa maman et de lui-même. Cette fois, il ne regardait pas l'objectif et était concentré sur la petite boule de poil qui était devant lui. Les pages suivantes glissaient sur des photos qui reflétaient leur souvenir de leurs deux années d'écoles primaires. Puis vint-les pages du début du collège. KiBum avait changé, ses cheveux étaient devenus presque noir, et ceux de JongHyun également. La première photo avait été visiblement prise d'un portable, puisque l'on voyait un bout du bras de KiBum dépassé, ils souriaient tous les deux, avec leur même signe de victoire que sur beaucoup de photo. Puis vint une photo avec deux autres garçons : **Lee Jinki & Choi MinHo**. Ils formèrent un petit groupe de quatre et les photos suivante n'étaient pratiquement garnies que d'eux quatre, il en restait que certaines où JongHyun & KiBum étaient seuls. Lors de leur seconde année de collège, un petit nouveau fit son apparition : **Lee TaeMin**. Il avait sauté une classe et se retrouvait donc dans une classe en avance de celle où il devrait être.  
>Les pages suivante se composait donc jusqu'au lycée qu'avec eux cinq. Puis, lors de la période du lycée, on trouvait de nouveau de jolies photos de KiBum et JongHyun. Une de ses photos était absolument superbe, mais qui aujourd'hui remémorait une dispute. C'était une photo dans un parc, JongHyun était assis contre un arbre, sa petite amie allongée, sa tête sur les genoux du bruns. C'était une jeune Latinos, <strong>Tara Ramirez.<strong>  
>Mais leur couple ne dura que peu de temps, à cause de leur divergence de goût. Puis arriva vite la photo de la fin du lycée, KiBum avec son diplôme à la main et JongHyun aussi. Et, la fameuse photo d'eux deux, les doigts formant le 'V' de la victoire. Après quoi, il n'y avait plus de photos. Les photos de leur couple étaient précieusement rangées dans des cadres dispersés aux quatre vents dans l'appartement. JongHyun ferma d'une main la couverture de l'album et se leva, s'aidant de son autre main. Il déposa ses lèvres sur le front de KiBum et quitta la pièce, prétextant devoir allé prendre sa douche.<br>KiBum en profita pour aller dans le bureau, il brancha la nouvelle imprimante et y ajouta des feuilles de photo. Il trouva ses trésors, des photos d'eux deux, maintenant. Lorsque leur couple battait des ailes. Il en imprima une dizaine rapidement, trouva du scotch dans un tiroir et un stylo plume. Il retrouva vite sa place au sol et commença son collage de photo sur l'album. Il réussit à finir l'album, il ne restait qu'une page. Finalement, il prit son stylo plume et entreprit d'écrire un petit texte en anglais :_

**'_Until __death __consumes us__,__  
><em>_this __album __will remain __the __eternal __witness to __what __we __experienced__._**

**_Whatever __the __pitfalls __and __traps __of __life __or __illness__,__  
><em>_we __will always know __who __we were__,__  
><em>_and this, __it __will stick forever__._**

**_Forever __and __ever, in __a __book __that __was __ours_**_**.'**  
><em>

_Il laissa une légère larme s'évadée de sa paupière et reposa l'album au sol, __espérant que JongHyun y pose un œil. Ce dernier sortit et laissa la salle de bain à son amant. Il vit le livre au sol et poussa un juron comme quoi KiBum était incapable de ranger ses affaires. Mais finalement, il soupira et s'installa sur le canapé et regarda à nouveau les pages jusqu'à tombé sur les photos que KiBum avait rajouté, de magnifiques photos d'eux. Une photo de leur premier baiser, c'était pas rien …  
>Puis, il remarqua le petit texte qu'il ne sût traduire… Seulement quelques mots étaient de sa connaissance. Il ferma le livre, le livre de leur histoire. Ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle, c'était la leur.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews? <em>**


End file.
